Hide & Seek
by DistractionCake
Summary: What happens when the gang are high and bored in the woods? They play hide and seek obviously! Pandora's suggestion turns into a night of fun. A little one-shot.I rated it T for cursing just to be on the safe side.


**A/N: So this is technically my first fanfic ever.I come on this site almos religiously xD So when my beautiful internet decided to crash like a week ago while I was reading a story i decided to write my own to kill some time.. It's not AMAZING but I'm pretty happy with it so i decided i'd share it with you awesome writers. =D Please read and review this lil' one shot. Hope you enjoy it and BtW it hasn't been beta'd or whatever so all mistakes are mine ^^**

He couldn't take it anymore. The darkness of the night was as eerie as ever. His heart was pounding as hard as ever,like it was about to burst out of him. He heard stiffled giggles and they felt close. Too close. He felt movement, he turned around and what he saw made him jump,he fell back and heard laughter and figured it was because of his "pussy scream".That was what his best mates called it.

"For fuck's sake get up JJ! Stop being such a pussy!" said Cook after he stopped laughing.  
"I'm…I'm soo sorry JJ! ..I just…just couldn't help it! Hahaha" Naomi said between laughs.  
Naomi had jumped out of her hiding place and scared the crap out of JJ. They where playing hide and seek. Sure it was childish but what else could they do? Most of them where as high as a kite so when Pandora suggested playing, as she would call it "her favorestest kiddie game eveeer!" They all agreed. When Freddie asked so who's it? They inmaturity swept over them as they all started saying "not it" like they used to when they where kids.

Not to his surprise, JJ still lacked the speed to say it before everyone else. So he dreadfully accepted being "it" and started counting to 50 while everyone hid. Not to anyone's surprise he was scared and didn't manage to find anyone in the 32 minutes he had been it. Naomi, as usual, got tired of waiting so decided to take matters into her own hands so she came out so she would technically be "it".Inadvertantly she scared the shit out of JJ in the process, much to everyone's liking.

"Okay your it! Starting counting you lezzer!" Katie said.  
"Watch it Katie,I might mistake you for Ems and accidentaly snog you in the dark"  
"That's what you want isn't it?..It's the twin thing right? Need to bang both to feel accomplished?"  
"OK OK! Cut it out! Just fuking count yeah?" Emily cut in before Naomi could answer Katie.  
Effy smirked at the scene_.Interesting_ she went on her merry way to hide with Freddie while Naomi counted.  
"48,49 50! Ready or not here I come bitches!" Naomi snorted while she went to find the people hidding from her in the woods. Unlike JJ she actually made some progress. She found Cook hiding on top of a tree. Or rather he found her when the branch he was on gave way causing him to fall on her.

"Fuck's sake Cook! Get off me!" Naomi screamed at him, startled by the sudden body that had fallen on her. When she realized it was Cook she just wanted him to get his bloody hands of her.  
"Sorry Naomikins. That branch just couldn't handle the Cookie Monster" He said while smirking.  
"Seems like you can't either!" He said while laughing the only way Cook knew how: annoyingly.  
"Whatever go wait over there while I find the rest." She replied.

Next was Panda and Tommo. She was giggling at Thomas attempts at conceiling both of them behind a bush that wasn't big enough. After finding this duo she found the next one. Effy and Freddie sucking face behind a tree. They were so into it that they didn't even notice Naomi standing in front of them.

"Aheem." She cleared her throat when she saw Freddie starting to lift Effy's shirt right there in front of her. Sure Effy was one of her best friends BUT seeing her being felt up is something no one wants to see happen to their best friend.  
"Sssorry" Freddie said. Stuttering a bit. If it wasn't so dark she was sure she would have seen him blush. Effy just grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him to where they where suppose to wait for Naomi to finish.

_Three left._ Naomi started walking and tripped over what she thought was a bush. She was wrong.  
"Fuking Hell!" She shrieked.  
"Sorry..I..I thought you saw me.." JJ replied. He was a bit afraid of Naomi. Ever since the revelation of the fact that he and Emily had..well "done monkey" as Panda would say he felt a bit intimidated by her.  
"It's alright JJ. Come on let's head to the rest so I can see whose left."Naomi said in the sweetes tone she could manage when she was adressing JJ. She wasn't mean to him on purpose..her words just sort of came out that way.

When they reached the group, she saw that two people where still hidden.  
"Ems and Katie are brill at this game!"Panda said over-enthusiastically.  
"No surprise there. Statistically speaking children with siblings of a close age range are better at games like these, because when younger they have someone to always play with. Being twins and having a younger brother would seem to point out the fact that these games have been in their lives since always. It's only logical those two would be the best at these kids game.I wouldn't be surprised if they where the best at not only games like these but also at board games and such.....umm..Sorry."after giving his explanation JJ realized everyone was staring at him with a "shut up JJ" look. He proceded with apologizing and shutting up.

"Ok then…um..guess im off to look for these two..be back soon.." Naomi said after hearing JJ's explanation. Her head actually started to hurt because of his voice._Great..just great! Thanks JJ if I get I migraine I'm going to kill you. _Naomi decided blaming him if a headache showed up obviously wasn't going to blame it on the fact that they had been drinking and popping pills like they were drinking soda and eating wasn't going to blame herself so, who better to blame than JJ?

On her way to finding the twins she was actually hoping she would find one and the other would be lost forever…She smirked to herself and thought _Naaah..if there's no Katie who im going to insult? I mean come on I need to let out my frustrations on someone no? Who better than Katie Fitch the Bitch…_

---Elsewhere---

"What the fuck is taking that cow so loong?!" Katie grunted as she held Emily above her shoulders. See the thing is that while the girls were preocuppied looking for somewhere to hide they fell…in a hole…a big hole…Once in Katie thought that this was the stupidest thing ever to happen to her. She had not seen the bloody massive hole in the ground causing her and her sister to fall in it and after making sure the weren't really hurt they decided, rather Katie convinced Emily, that this was the best place to hide. But after waiting for so long for Naomi fuking Campbell to show up she decided it was time to check if anyone was near them. After losing to Emily in a best 2 out of 3 rock paper scissors game (which really what on earth was she thinking! Emily ALWAYS wins at rock paper scissors!)she had Emily on top of her as a lookout.  
"Fuck's sakes Ems lay off the sweets yeah?"  
"Shut up! You're just mad I beat you, again, at rock paper scissors!"  
"You always win..that's bloody cheating Ems!"  
"You always throw rock for Christ's sake!"  
"And you always paper!"  
"Cause you throw rock and paper beats rock!..It's not rocket science Katie! Just throw something else!"  
"Oh Fuck it....see anyone yet?"  
"Nope"  
"Fuck's sake!"

Naomi walked for at least 20 more minutes. Still no sign of the twins. _Bloody Hell! Where the fuck are they?..Wait what if they're hurt?...No they would have called out for help by now..Unless they're unconscious! Fuck Naomi get a grip! JJ was right they are good and you just suck at this cause you barely ever played this stupid game when you were little. Never thought I would regret not being inmature when I had the chance. _Naomi sighed loudly and decided what she would do next. She went back to the camp the rest where just sitting, silently passing some spliff amongst themselves. It was cold out so they where all near the fire they had made.

"Find them?" Effy was the only one that saw Naomi standing there.  
"Nope..I'm giving up. I just thought you guys would like to come with me to see where they crawl out of when I give up."  
"Give up? Don't be a pussy Naomi" Cook said whilst laughing.  
"It's getting colder. I think it's best we go find them." Thomas said. A bit of worry evident on his voice. He, like every one else in the group, had a soft spot for Emily and was starting to get concerned.  
"Told you they were brill!" Panda said. Oblivious to the fact that her boyfriend was a bit worried.  
"Right then let's go find them." Freddie said and with that they were off to find where the fuck these two where hidding!

"Okay I give up! Katie Ems you can come out now!" Naomi said loudly hoping they would hear and jump out of a tree or come out from behind a bush or just about did anything. She kept saying it while the all walked a bit further into the woods waiting silently for the girls to just jump out or something.

"Hear that? She's giving up!"Katie said,quite content with herself for having caused the great Naomi Campbell to give up. A smug smile playing on her lips.  
"Well then let's get out of this damn hole already!" Emily responded. "I'm fuking freezing!"  
"Fine keep your vagina on!"Katie replied propping up Emily once again on her shoulders so she could get out of the hole.

"Fuking Hell!" Naomi blurted out when she saw Emily come out of the ground! "What the fuck? Where the hell did this huge hole come from?!" She said as she walked closer to see how big it really was. Both girls fit in there next to each other and even had fuking elbow room!

"Well we aren't sure..We kinda sort of fell into it." Emily half grunted while trying to pull Katie out of the hole. Freddie and Thomas quickly came over and helped.  
"Remind me again..who's the one who needs to lay off the sweets you fat ass?" Emily said which cause everyone to laugh.  
"Let's just get the fuck out of here I'm fuking freezing my arse off!" Katie said quite annoyed at being the butt of the joke.  
Naomi went over and kissed Emily lightly on her lips. Emily just smiled at her girlfriend and proceded to hold her hand while they all walked over to the camp site a bit quietly. When they made it Cook broke the silence.

"So..whose ready for round 3?" He said with a smug smile while lighting another spliff. They all looked around and ran off to started to night was just getting started.

**Thanks 4 Reading! Please review. BE BRUTAL! Lol jk jk Your honest opinions will be just fine & dandy ;) **


End file.
